


I Am Worthy of You

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Natasha are having date night and Bruce has a confession for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Worthy of You

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day Thirteen. Based on the prompt "We believe + Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were"

“I still can’t believe it,” Bruce said, swiping through his screens in his lab. “Aliens attacked New York.”

“Doc, it’s been years,” Natasha replied, watching him from her computer desk that was a recent addition to the lab.

“I know, but there’s still all this alien tech to go through and so much we don’t know. Doesn’t it scare you?”

“We’ve got plenty of threats to worry about here on Earth.”

“That’s true. Still no luck with that Hydra cell?”

“Nothing. It’s like they’re ghosts. And with Hydra that could be the case.”

“Coffee break?” Bruce suggested.

“Sounds good,” she replied, heading over to the coffee station.

“Let’s go for the good stuff in Tony’s kitchen.”

“Ooh, doc, are you sure?”

“Let’s live a little.”

Settling down in the kitchen, they fixed themselves snacks as well; Tony always had much better snacks than Bruce.

“How about a nice dinner out and a trip to the movies tonight?” Bruce asked.

“What’s the occasion?” Natasha asked, taking a sip her coffee.

“I never normally get to have you around this much. This last week… it’s been…” Bruce stopped, suddenly aware of how much he was blushing. “I’ve had a nice week, and you’re only here for another couple days. I want to make the most of it.”

“Sounds lovely. And, Bruce. I’ve had a nice week too,” she said.

They both smiled at each other and ate. They sat like that for a little under an hour before they decided they needed to go back to work.

\-- 

“I’ll pick you up in an hour,” Bruce said as they finished their work.

“How long do you think it takes me to get ready?” Natasha teased.  
“I need a shower and stuff.”

“Ooh, and stuff, eh?” Natasha laughed as she headed to her floor. 

\--

Once he was sure that Natasha was out of earshot, he ran down the stairs, not wanting to risk her hearing the elevator and getting suspicious. He was out of breath by the time he got down to street level, and took a moment to get his breathing under control.

He only had to go a couple of blocks over before he found what he was looking for. Once in the store, he spent a few minutes deliberating over colours and then headed back to Stark Tower. After a rushed shower and a change of clothes, he was running perfectly on time, so when he arrived on her floor, it was exactly to the hour.

“One minute,” Natasha yelled from her bedroom. 

He sat down, armed with his gift, and waited patiently.

It wasn’t long before she came out, and she literally took his breath away. She was in deep purple dress that, somehow, clung to all the right parts of her body, without giving too much away. The colour was worked perfectly with her red hair.

“What’s this?” Natasha asked, nodding to his arms.

Bruce stood and gestured to the bouquet he was holding.

“A little gift. Nothing much, but men bring women flowers. Red for love, of course.” They both noticed Bruce blushing, but neither thought to mention it. “And white means ‘I am worthy of you’. I thought you’d like them.”

“I can’t remember the last time someone bought me flowers. Thank you,” she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She took them from his arms and went through to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

“Working with Tony these last few years, and spending all this time with you, I realised something. I belong here. You guys are… you guys are like family and I know the Other Guy messes things up, but I also know you trust him. And I trust you. He’s a part of me, one I have come to accept and that’s mostly because of you. So thank you, Natasha, you’ve done more for me than you’ll ever know.”

Despite giving the speech, Bruce was no longer blushing.

“I’m so glad. You’ve always been a hero to me. And to the others. We believe in you. The others don’t care much for the Other Guy, but they do believe in you.”

Bruce broke out into a grin, he couldn’t help himself. He took her in his arms, and held her. Feeling safer with her than he ever had, safer than he’d ever thought possible. Happier than he had ever been. She wrapped herself around him, relieved that he’d finally said the words. She’d seen him change over the last few months, knowing that he was finally seeing his potential as a team member, even coming to accept the Hulk. She could feel her eyes welling up with pride. When he held her like this, she felt truly at home, truly safe. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d even considered this much happiness to be possible.

They stood there for what felt like the whole night, before they finally parted.

“So, dinner?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, I’m really hungry all of a sudden.”


End file.
